Universo alternativo 148
by VortexMGS
Summary: Universo alternativo. Nagisa es la reina insinuante, manipuladora y temible de la escuela. Nuestros protagonistas se ven atrapados por su influencia, a la vez que van descubriendo lo provocador del mundo adolescente. Contenido sugerente. T.


**Clannad.**

 **Universo Alternativo 148.**

¿Una novia? ¿Hablas enserio?

Jajaja ¿qué sucede Okazaki? ¿temes perder? – Le dijo Sunohara con una sonrisa provocadora.

¡No podría perder contra ti ni aunque quisiera! – Le grito Okazaki.

Pero la verdad, es que estaba asustado. No era particularmente bueno ligando con chicas, ni mucho menos creía gustarle a alguien de la escuela.

Muy buen, entonces, tendrá que ser… Nagisa Furukawa – Dijo Sunohara con una gran sonrisa divertida.

N-Na… ¡¿Nagisa?! – Contesto aterrado Okazaki. Y no era para menos, Nagisa era temida y respetada en toda la escuela. Al ser sus padres reconocidos actores, esta poseía una personalidad audaz, peligrosa y ambiciosa. Practicamente había obtenido a cualquier chico (o chica) que quisiera. Sin contar que aquellos pobres diablos que intentaron declarársele, se habían topado con las peores humillaciones. "Quien actúa soy yo"; parecía ser su lema.

Vamos Sunohara, no saldré vivo de eso. La chica podría convencer a todo el equipo de futbol de ir contra mí con solo una maldita sonrisa. – Y bien que lo sabía. Varias veces había visto como su sangre actoral, le había servido para manipular la situación y a las personas del momento. No era alguien con quien te quisieras meter. – Nagisa no es alguien con quien deberíamos jugar, Sunohara. – Concluyo Tomoya Okazaki.

De pronto, la cara de Sunohara dio un vuelco. Su expresión paso de jovial, a aterrada. Y su color estaba más azul que el propio cielo.

¿Sunohara? ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Okazaki curioso.

Con que… no soy alguien con quien deberían jugar – Un profundo escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Okazaki, a la vez que escuchaba la amenazante voz. Volteando, encontró lo que menos quería encontrar. A la mismísima Nagisa Furukawa.

N-Na…Nagiza – Dijo Okazaki aterrado.

Mmm… no lo sé, ¿acaso seré yo? ¿dime Okazaki, acaso parezco alguien con quien no deberías jugar? – Hablo la pelicastaño con un tono y mirada casi sádica. Okazaki trago saliva.

¡Lo lamentamos! – Grito Sunohara de repente, a la vez se ponía de rodillas, tratando de dar una torpe reverencia.

Quizás para quien no fuera de la escuela, esta podría ser una reacción exagerada, pero ciertamente Nagisa Furukawa no era alguien con quien te quisieras meter. De hecho, la última vez que alguien se había atrevido a criticar a "la gran familia Dango" – la favorita de Nagisa- había tenido que cantar la canción por dos semanas seguidas. Todo para que su vida escolar no quedara arruinada a manos de la gran reina de la escuela.

Lo lamentan eh. – Mostro otra sonrisa Nagisa. – Pero creo que eso no es suficiente. El hecho de que estuvieran hablando de mí, no me parece algo bueno. Apostaría que el tema no era a mi favor. Así que perdedores, ¿qué podrían hacer para recompensarme? – Se preguntó burlesca Nagisa. Okazaki y Sunohara se miraron asustados. - ¡Ya se! – Grito Nagisa satisfecha.- Ustedes perdedores, serán los arboles de mi obra de teatro, por un mes. Eso debería ser suficiente jajaja. – Río divertida de su decisión.

Muy bien, ya he perdido demasiado tiempo con ustedes. Adiós tontos. – Con el dedo, Nagisa golpeo a ambos en la frente, y procedió a irse.

Aliviados, pero a la vez aun asustados por la situación, los chicos se arrojaron al suelo.

Ufff, eso estuvo cerca. – Comento Sunohara. - ¿Cerca? ¡Idiota, tendremos que ser arboles por un mes! – Le grito Tomoya.

¿Entonces ustedes también? – Una voz sonó nuevamente a las espaldas de los chicos. Quienes voltearon. – Hola, soy Tomoyo Sakagami, encantada de conocerlos. – Se presentó tímidamente una peligris chica.

¿Eh? ¿Tú también serás un árbol? – Le pregunto Okazaki. – Oh por cierto, soy Tomoya Okazaki, un gusto conocerte.

Youhei Sunohara. Un gusto – Replico el rubio.

Si… me negué a besar a Nagisa y esto fue lo que me toco. – Respondió Tomoyo. – Aunque más bien, seré una piedra – Contesto con una linda sonrisa la chica. Que Okazaki no pudo pasar de alto, sonrojándose un poco.

Ya veo. – Dijo un poco más alegre Okazaki.

Bueno, supongo que así pasaremos esto mes. Intentemos que sea soportable. – Hablo resignado Sunohara.

 **Unas horas después…**

Todo esto porque quisiste hacer una estúpida apuesta – Refunfuño Okazaki.

¡Ja! Aun así no hubieras podido ganar. – Respondió el rubio.

¿Una apuesta, de que hablan? –Sunohara se sobresaltó por la repentina voz.- ¡Ah! ¡Sakagami! ¿De dónde apareciste? – Se sorprendió él y Okazaki.

¿Hum? He estado detrás de ustedes todo este tiempo. Creí que sería lo mejor como los tres estamos castigados. – Le respondió Tomoyo.

Pues sí que pasas desapercibida. Además, no estamos castigados. Más bien somos esclavos. – Refunfuño nuevamente Okazaki.

Jajaja puede ser. Aunque, a mí no me hubiera molestado ser tu novia.- Dijo Tomoyo, dándose inmediatamente cuenta de lo que había dicho. – Digo, para que ganaras la apuesta.- Se rectificó la chica colorada.

Cielos, eras una combinación entre un chica atrevida y tímida.- Le dijo Sunohara confundido.

Los tres "castigados" siguieron caminando por el pasillo de la escuela. Sabían que en unas horas se tendrían que presentar al teatro a hacer de los elementos de ambiente de la obra, así que preferían mantenerse cerca de la escuela, aun cuando ya casi acabaran las clases.

Hey, ustedes.- Les grito una chica.- ¿Son Okazaki, Sunohara y Sakagami? – Les dijo otra chica casi idéntica a la primera.

Lo somos, ¿Por qué?- Contesto Okazaki algo extrañado.

Venimos de parte de Nagisa. Es hora de que cumplan sus tareas de castigo. –Respondió una de las chicas idénticas. – Yo soy Kyou Fujibayashi. – Y yo Ryou Fujibayashi. – Somos las encargadas de que las personas insolentes cumplan los castigos. – Hablaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

¿Qué? ¡Creí que solo tendríamos que disfrazarnos! – Se quejó Sunohara.

Pues creíste mal. Tendrán que hacer más que eso para enmendar su falla. – Dijo Ryou.

Muy bien, entonces Okazaki, tú te encargaras de la lista de objetivos de Nagisa, y de la preparación de los planes. Sakagami Toyomo, tú serás la asistente personal de Nagisa. Y Sunohara, tú te encargaras de ayudar a la música personal de Nagisa. – ¿Entendido? – Informo Kyou.

Sí… - Respondieron los tres a regañadientes. Aun cuando no sabían bien de que trataban sus nuevas actividades.

Entonces, ya deben presentarse a sus tareas. Recuerden que mientras mejor lo hagan, antes serán libres. Ahora vayan. – Ordeno Kyou.

Los dos chicos empezaron a caminar a sus respectivos lugares. Uno a la sala personal de Nagisa, donde seguro encontraría los papeles necesarios – en serio que tenía poder la simple estudiante, como para tener una sala privada-. Y el otro, al teatro donde seguro ensayaba la música personal de Nagisa.

Esperen un momento, antes de ir… -Hablo Tomoyo.- ¿Ustedes también están siendo castigadas por Nagisa? – Pregunto a las gemelas.

Jajaja, al principio sí. Pero luego de ver lo atrapante que es nuestra jefa, no pudimos hacer más que ofrecerle nuestros servicios. – Dijo Ryou. – Al menos así, estamos más cerca de ella. – Replico Kyou.

Luego de esa respuesta, y algo extrañada, Tomoyo acompaño a Okazaki a la sala privada de Nagisa.

¡Fukoooo! – Gritaba Nagisa mientras abrazaba a una chica y daba vueltas con ella. – ¿Por qué eres tan tierna? – Hablaba visiblemente feliz.

Fuko no es tierna, ¡Fuko es temible! – Contesto en tercera persona la pequeña chica.

Jajaja amo cuando hablas así. –Dijo feliz Nagisa.

Ni Tomoyo ni Okazaki creían lo que veían. La aterradora Nagisa abrazando a una chica y diciéndole que era tierna. De no creerlo definitivamente.

Okazaki carraspeo.

¿Eh? Oh, son ustedes. – Pasen, perdedores. – Les indico. O más bien ordeno Nagisa.

Muy bien, supongo que ya saben cuáles serán sus tareas. Okazaki, tendrás que elegir y conquistar a alguna persona de la lista en mi nombre. Debo mantener mi reputación. Y Tomoyo, tú… y tu amable rechazo, serán mi asistente personal este mes.- Dijo Nagisa con una sonrisa poderosa.

Espera un momento – Okazaki tomo la lista y la reviso. - en esta lista solo hay hombres.- Dijo el chico algo asustado.

Oh, así es, se acabaron las chicas. Supongo que solo te quedaran los chicos jajaja. – Comento malévola y divertida Nagisa.

¿Quée? Pero yo no me… encamino a hacía esa dirección. ¡Yo no soy de ese bando! – Reclamo Okazaki.

Pues lo serás. – Dijo Nagiza amenazante.

Fuko miro berrinchuda a Nagisa, pues la había pasado por alto completamente.

Oh, lo lamento pequeña. – Le hablo Nagisa dulcemente. – Perdedores, ella es Fuko, mi pequeña hermanita.

No sabía que Nagisa tenía una hermana,- Murmuro Okazaki.

¡No en el sentido literal, idiota! – Le grito Nagisa. – Como sea, será mejor que no comenten esto. Si mi reputación se ve dañada, sus huesos y órganos también. – Dijo Nagisa con una clara amenaza.

Vale vale. – Le respondio Okazaki.

La sala de Nagisa era sorprendente. Una habitación exclusiva en la escuela, con varios sillones formando una especie de un gran cuadrado, para que Nagisa y compañía tuvieran sus "reuniones". Ahí discutían todos los temas concernientes a los planes privados de esta. Contaban con un refrigerador propio bien abastecido, aire acondicionado y hasta una televisión. Oficialmente era un club; el club de las artes creativas. Claro, si por creativos nos refiriéramos a cumplir todo lo que se le antojara a la pelicastaño.

Pero, ¿por qué Nagisa era tan temida y respetada en la escuela? ¿Cómo es que una simple estudiante se había hecho con tanto poder?

La historia cuenta, que al Nagisa llegar a su primer año en la preparatoria, ya tenía una temible reputación. Como sus padres eran famoso actores, el dinero no era un problema para la chica. Su buena posición económica, junto con la gran reputación de sus padres, le había permitido tener influencia en la dirección de la escuela. Eso sumado a su naturaleza ambiciosa y manipuladora, la habían llevado a que en poco tiempo, pudiera ganarse un nombre y una posición de poder en la preparatoria.

¿Pero, por que Nagisa era así? El hecho de que sus padres estuvieran constantemente fuera de su hogar, habían hecho que la chica pasara en soledad durante su infancia. Eso derivo en que sintiera una profunda necesidad de atención. Sumado a que sus padres, en afán de recompensar su falta de tiempo con ella, tendían a llenarla de peticiones y caprichos. Como resultado, la ansia de atención de Nagisa, derivo en desear poder y control sobre los demás. Hacía lo que quería. Para compensar lo que nunca tuvo.

Tomoyo, prepárate, vendrás a comprar ropa. – Dijo Nagisa.

¿Ropa? – Se extrañó Tomoyo.- Sí, últimamente no he podido ir. Y necesito la opinión y ayuda de… una chica. – Nagisa le guiño el ojo. A lo cual Tomoyo trago saliva nerviosa.

Y tú, Okazaki. Sera mejor que tengas una conquista en mi nombre antes de que la semana termine. – Le advirtió Nagisa.

Espera, espera. ¿Cómo que una "conquista a tu nombre"?. Aun no entiendo eso, ¡ni porque debe ser con un chico! – Reclamo Okazaki.

No entiendes porque eres un tonto. Mí tiempo en la preparatoria pronto acabara y quiero que queda grabado, que la persona con más pretendientes en la historia de esta preparatoria, fui yo. – Pero por alguna razón, los chicos últimamente temen declararse.- Nagisa puso una sonrisa burlesca. – Así que yo, como buena compañera, les doy una ayuda.

¿Entonces, no deberías ser tú quien lo hiciera?

Idiota, ¿crees que tengo tiempo? No, para eso están los conejillos como tú.- Nagisa se acercó a Okazaki. Poniendo una mano en su cuello. Pero en vez de apretarlo, lo acaricio suavemente. – Mis pequeños esclavos idiotas, son todo lo que necesito.- Susurro Nagisa, a la vez que se acercaba a los labios de Okazaki, quien estaba congelado e incrédulo de la situación.- Se un buen esclavo, ¿sí? – Susurro la chica a unos centímetros de sus labios.

S-sí.- Apenas respondió Okazaki.

Nagisaaaa.- Grito Fuko.- Te dije a que a Fuko no le gusta ver eso.- Dijo la joven haciendo un puchero.

Oh, tienes razón, lo siento Fuko. – Nagisa se separó de Okazaki, mirándolo con una sonrisa algo burlesca. – Bien, espero cumplas bien tu parte, Tomoya Okazaki. Hazlo si quieres ser libre jajaja.- Rio divertida del infortunio del chico.

Okazaki respiro aliviado casi como si le hubieran devuelto el alma, y a la vez molesto por la manipulación de la chica. Parecía que no tenía otra opción más que cumplir con su parte del castigo. Pero, la idea de que solo hubiera chicos, aun le comía la cabeza.

Fuko, ve a casa, no puedes preocupar a tu hermana. Y Tomoyo, tú, ven conmigo. – Le dijo Nagisa con una sonrisa coqueta. – Es hora de que me ayudes con… mi ropa. Y quizá yo te pueda ayudar con la tuya jajaja.- Rio la chica entre burlándose y ligando.

Estas sin duda, serian unas largas y extrañas semanas.

 **Nota del autor: Fin del capítulo 1. Quizás haya capítulo 2 o quizás no. Es cuestión de la cosa fluya. Un saludo y gracias por leer.**


End file.
